


A Sightless Hero

by muchtrashverywow



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchtrashverywow/pseuds/muchtrashverywow
Summary: Izuku was aiming to be one of the greatest heroes of all time, but after a tragic battle with a villain, he loses his vision. Will he still be able to be the world's greatest hero if he's now blind?(Began on Wattpad, moved to a bigger platform, same author)
Relationships: tododeku
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

"Quite a bit different from our battle during the sports festival huh Todoroki-kun?" Izuku chuckled as the boys took a small break from sparring. "Now that I can actually maintain a fight without breaking myself." He said with a small giggle. 

Shoto nodded. "I'm just glad you don't hurt yourself anymore." He said as he wiped the sweat from his brow. The alley they were in was scorched and frozen from Shoto's quirk. Izuku could feel his muscles were becoming a bit weaker from fighting off the ice spears that had been propelled at him, so he was very thankful when Shoto suggested the two take a break. 

"I'm so glad Shigaraki let me off the leash." A low, scratchy voice boomed from the end of the alley. The only real sources of light came from lamp posts outside of the alley so the boys only saw a silhouette of the person that the voice belonged to. The silhouette was tall and muscular with hair spiked into the same shape as the sun. 

"Shigaraki? Wait...you're with the League of Villains?" Izuku said mainly to himself as he looked from the figure to Todoroki. Shoto was already in a ready position to fight off this perpetrator. There were scattered screams heard throughout the city that Izuku took notice of. 

"I've been itching to take a crack at the famous Deku. Shigaraki really doesn't like you." The gruff voice commented with a dry laugh. "He didn't say anything about you though. What's your story half 'n half?" He said as he began to walk towards the pair of heroes. 

"Who are you and how did you get here? This a secure facility." Shoto yelled back at the villain. "Right right. My bad I should probably introduce myself." He chuckled and walked into view. "My name is Flash Bang. You'll find out why soon enough." He said and cracked his knuckles.

"If this villain is here that must mean that there are more. Shoto you should probably go help the others, I know some people are probably really frightened right now. Besides this fight is between us." Izuku said as he nodded to Todoroki showing it was okay for him to leave. "Come on already! I'm getting bored!" Flash Bang yelled as he crossed his arms. Shoto frowned slightly but finally complied after the villain yelled. 

"Be safe." He said and patted Izuku on the shoulder before running in the direction of screams. "Finally time for some fun." The villain said as he stretched his arms. He pulled down the goggles that were resting on top of his head and smiled. Without giving Izuku time to prepare himself, Flash Bang turned his back to Deku and held out his hands to the lamp posts. The lights began to dim as he absorbed the light into his palms. 

Izuku blinked a few times, trying to assess the situation. "Gotta charge up." The villain said as he turned around to face Deku again. The alley was suddenly very dark and Izuku had to squint to be able to see the villain at the other end of the alley. He composed himself and was ready for the fight. 

Flash Bang balled a fist and lunged at Izuku but the hero was prepared. Deku quickly blocked the punch with his arm. He managed to stop some of the force and use it to his advantage. He moved to the side slightly and grabbed the villain's arm, flipping him to the ground. Flash Bang's breath left his lungs with an oof. 

"Not bad for a little boy." He said with a dry laugh before he kicked Deku between the legs. The hero released his grip and stumbled backward. It took him a moment to regain his composure before being punched hard in the stomach. "Come on! I thought the mighty Deku had more power than this!" The villain taunted as Deku dropped to his knees. 

In any other instance he probability would have had more fight in him, but he was exhausted from sparring with Shoto. Izuku looked up at the villain just as Flash Bang kneed Deku in the chin. The young hero tasted blood. "Get up already! I won't be satisfied until you fight back!" He taunted again as he took a few steps, allowing Deku the time to get up. 

He quickly took advantage of this moment and used Full Cowling to spring himself at the villain, kicking him in the side of the head. The villain's head snapped to the side and a tooth flew out of his mouth. Before he could react, Deku landed a blow to the villain's stomach at 50% his power, hoping to weaken the villain enough that they didn't have to fight more. 

Flash Bang slumped against the wall of the alley holding his stomach. "Shit kid you're strong." He wheezed out with a small smirk. "Give up now. We both know you don't want to continue this fight. It'll end with you in hand cuffs." Izuku said as he lowered his arms to his sides. 

It wasn't that he was against fighting this guy, he could hold his own for a while even when tired, he just wanted to seem like there was no other option. The villain seemed as though he would comply. "I will admit I underestimated you." He said as he rose to his feet. 

Deku readied himself for more combat but was surprised when the villain rose his arms in defeat. "You win, I should have trained more." Flash Bang said, reluctance lacing his words. "It's better this way." Deku said with a small sympathetic smile. The villain seemed only a few years older than him, maybe 18. He looked like he'd gone through a lot which caused Izuku to pity him a bit, lowering his guard. 

"Luckily I didn't have to train for this." Flash Bang smirked as he quickly activated his quirk while Deku was caught off guard. A bright, white light emitted from the palms of the villain so quick, it roasted Deku's retinas almost immediately. He understood why the villain wore goggles now. 

Deku let out a blood curdling scream as he dropped to the ground rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. The villain laughed and took off the goggles. "Time to go Flash Bang." Kurogiri said appearing out of nowhere. "Aw come on man. He's down can't I have some more fun?" The villain begged. 

"No. Shigaraki wants to finish him off another time." The warp gate villain said sternly and Flash Bang groaned. He reluctantly stepped through the portal and the alley fell silent other than Izuku's soft cries. "That really hurt." He mumbled to himself as he continued to rub his eyes, not fully grasping the situation. 

He heard a faint buzzing as the street lamps powered back on. "Midoriya!" Shoto shouted as he dashed towards his friend and classmate. The shout made Deku flinch slightly but he relaxed when he heard the familiar voice. He continued to rub his eyes as he sat up from the ground and slumped against the wall. 

"Are you alright? Can you stand?" Shoto asked as he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Y-Yeah I got it." He said and shakily rose to his feet. His eyes were finally feeling better and he removed his hands and opened his eyes. The alley was pitch black. "Shoto where are you? It's really dark out here." He said as he looked around the space in front of him. 

Todoroki frowned and furrowed his brow. "What do you mean I'm right in front of you..." He said with a puzzled tone. "You must have pretty good night vision, I can't see a thing." Izuku chuckled and reached his arms out and felt Shoto's arms. "What are you talking about? The street lights are on." He said, the realization finally hitting him. 

"Oh gosh...Midoriya..." He said as he covered his mouth. Izuku blinked a few times then it sunk in. "M-My vision." He said as he felt tears well up in his eyes. "I can't see. Shoto I can't see!" He began to panic, shaking and rubbing his eyes. "Hey, hey. Easy, calm down." Shoto said, gently grabbing Deku's arms. "We'll take you to Recovery Girl. I'm sure she can fix this. I'm sure this is a temporary effect." He said with a reassuring tone in his voice. 

"B-But what if this is permanent?" Izuku's small voice muttered. Shoto didn't have an answer so he pulled Deku into a hug. "You were very brave and I'm sure you fought hard." He said as he pulled away. Izuku sniffled and nodded. 

"Come on, let's go find the others." Todoroki said as he reached down and grabbed Izuku's hand to properly guide his sightless friend to the rest of the class. As they walked Deku looked around trying to make his eyes work but all he could see was black. 

His eyes still burned slightly and he had a terrible migraine, but he remained optimistic. Surely if Recovery Girl could mend broken bones, she could return his vision. He could hear the steady pace of Shoto's footsteps and his as they walked to the gates of the city setting. 

Even before they came into range of the entrance, Deku could hear conversations of relieved and panicked students as they recounted their encounters. "Is everyone here and accounted for?" Iida's voice called out to the group as he noticed Todoroki and Midoriya walking up. 

"Looks like it." Kirishima said as he looked around. The class could tell something was up with the two boys who just joined the group. "How are you two? You alright?" Uraraka said as she walked up to Shoto and Izuku. "I'm alright but I'm not so sure about Midoriya." Shoto said quietly as he let go of Izuku's hand.

"What-What do you mean?" She asked as she looked at her friend who was staring straight ahead. "Is that you Ochaco?" Izuku smiled as he looked around trying to follow her voice. "I'm right here Deku...can't you see me?" She asked as waved her hand in front of his face. He didn't react, he just frowned. "No...I can't." He said and his blank gaze fell to the ground.

"What did that villain do to you?" She said as she balled her hands into fists at her sides. The rest of the class turned their attention to the exchange, eager to find out why Izuku couldn't see her. 

"The villain I was fighting was called Flash Bang. At first I didn't know what his quirk was so I fought him like I would any other villain. At the end I realized why he was called Flash Bang. I let my guard down and he used his quirk and the last thing I saw was a overwhelmingly bright white light and now everything is black." He said as he rubbed the back of his hand to keep himself from crying.

"Oh Deku..." Uraraka teared up and pulled him into a tight hug. Izuku flinched at the sudden contact, then he wrapped his arms around her and began to cry. The rest of the class exchanged murmured conversations.

"Kaminari contacted the police and the school. They should be here soon. We all should rest." Iida said as he walked over to Izuku and patted his shoulder once he was freed from the hug. A short while later Izuku could hear the sound of sirens and new voices talking to the students.

He was getting a bit overwhelmed by the amount of noise and covered his ears. He felt the presence of someone standing in front of him and uncovered his ears. "Who's there?" He asked as he looked around. "Oh my boy. It's just as young Todoroki said." A familiar voice said. 

"I'm sorry All Might. I should have been better on guard." Izuku said as he felt tears roll down his cheeks. He felt the retired hero's hand on his shoulder and sniffled. "It's not your fault my boy." All Might said with a sympathetic smile on his face which Deku couldn't see, though he could hear the sympathy in his mentor's voice. 

"Out of my way. Move it." An older woman's voice cried out as it moved closer to the young hero. "Come with me boy." She grabbed Izuku's hand and started to drag him towards an ambulance. "Now what have you done this time?" She asked as she stood in front of the boy as he felt the floor of the ambulance and eventually took a seat. 

He looked down. "I can't see Recovery Girl." He said and teared up again. He was surprised that he wasn't more of a crying mess right now but he was still in shock. He tightly gripped his pants and fought back sobs. "Oh dear." She said and placed her hand on top of his. "Let me see what I can do." She said and titled his chin up and began to examine him. 

He kept his eyes open so she could see the full extent of his injuries. She decided to save the eyes for last. "Well no broken bones, that's good. If you had broken even a single bone, you'd be in for a long lecture. Luckily that's not the case. Your body is virtually fine other than a few scrapes and bruises." She said and patted his shoulder, he smiled slightly and nodded.

"What about my eyes?" He said and looked up, looking over her head and past her. She let out a small sigh. "Tell me what happened." She said and took a small step backward. His voice quivered as he recited his story another time and she nodded a few times. She realized he couldn't see her nod so she responded periodically with quiet "mhmm"s and "oh"s. 

"It sounds to me that your retinas are fried." She said slowly. "I'm sorry my boy but this damage is irreversible..." She said and placed her hand on his shoulder. Now it finally sunk in. "S-So I'm blind? Like permanently?" He said and could feel himself begin to shake slightly. 

"Yes I'm afraid you are. We could try some treatment options in case my diagnosis is wrong but as far as I can tell, you're blind." She said and cleared her throat. "We can talk to the support department to see what they can do to help you. For now I want you to take a break from training. You can return to school in a week or so, after we fully grasp the extent of the situation." 

Deku nodded slightly throughout her instruction but he wasn't really listening. He felt numb. He'd never be a hero now. He was so close, he could practically grasp it but now his dream had been stomped on by that villain. 

After talking with Recovery Girl, the authorities wanted a statement from Izuku. He reluctantly recited his story again and again to the officers, keeping his head down to avoid not being able to look at them. 

"How are you feeling Deku?" Uraraka said as she walked up beside Izuku, who snapped his head in the direction of the voice. "I'm alright." He lied. He didn't want to dump his newfound disability on his friend so he decided to remain quiet about the issue. "So good news?" She said and he could hear the excitement in her voice. 

"No. 'Fraid not." He said with a small shake of his head. "Oh Deku I'm so sorry." She said and hugged him again. As much as he appreciated the sympathy and affection, all he wanted to do now was crawl into his bed and mentally recover from this tragedy. 

"Can I talk to you for a moment Midoriya?" Shoto's voice appeared behind Izuku. "Sure." He said and turned around to face Shoto, at least he hoped he was facing him. In reality he was looking a bit to far to the left and Ochako gently shifted his gaze so he was looking at Shoto. "Thanks." He muttered to her and she whispered a small 'no problem' before leaving the two boys to talk. 

"I can't help but feel responsible for this. I am truly sorry." Todoroki quietly choked out and Izuku could tell he was fighting back tears. "It's alright Shoto." He smiled slightly. "It's not your fault at all. The only person to blame is the villain." He assured. "But I could have stopped him. I could have protected you. I could have done something." He said and clenched his jaw. 

"You did do something. You protected the others that really needed your help." He said and offered a small smile. Shoto didn't feel like arguing but he still felt great remorse for not being there for his now blind friend. "I'll get through this. Don't worry about it. I'm tough." Izuku assured Shoto but he was mainly saying it to ease himself. 

A short while later All Might announced his presence by placing his hand on Izuku's shoulder. "I'm going to take you home lad. Your mother already knows the situation so you don't have to worry." Izuku simply nodded. "Rest up." Shoto said softly and nodded to All Might before walking away. 

All Might led Izuku by the shoulder to his car and they drove to the boy's home in silence. "All Might?" Izuku muttered as he rubbed the back of his hand. "Yes lad?" The retired hero said as he continued to drive. "Do you think I can still be a hero even though I'm blind now?" Izuku mumbled. 

"I think it will be rather difficult but you've overcome so much already, what says you can't overcome this?" All Might said in a reassuring tone, causing a small smile to tug on the edges of Izuku's mouth. "Thanks All Might."


	2. 2

"My poor baby Izuku!" Inko exclaimed with tears in her eyes as she pulled her still shocked son into a warm embrace. "I'm alright mom." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around his mother who was shaking slightly as she held on to him for what seemed like dear life. She pulled away and looked at her son's eyes. Inko gasped quietly as she covered her mouth to keep herself from sobbing.

Izuku's once vibrant green eyes had begun to fade to a clouded, milky version of their once beautiful color. Izuku didn't want his mother to worry or stare at his eyes and get herself more worked up so he closed his them. Besides, he didn't need to have them open anyways since he couldn't see anything but black. He also didn't want to ruin them further by exposing them to more light or other variables.

"I'd like to have a chat with you and young Izuku if it's not too much trouble ma'am." All Might commented as he rubbed the back of his neck. "That's fine. I can make us some tea." Inko sniffled as she wiped her tears on the back of her sleeve. She dashed to the kitchen, soft sobs escaping her lips as she made the three of them tea. All Might glanced at Izuku before walking to the dining room table to sit.

Izuku blinked a few times. He could picture the lay out of his house. He hadn't lived here for a few months ever since the school moved him and the other students into dorms. Even so, he still remembered this small apartment like it was the back of his hand. Although the home was pitch black for him, he knew where everything was.

He held his arms out in front of him as he hesitantly navigated his way to the dining room. It was a pretty straight shot from the front door but he was still cautious. He began by taking a few experimental steps in the general direction of the dining room area. After he got a bit more confident he started taking normal strides, his arms acting as bumpers in case he were to run into walls.

As he exited the main hallway, he could hear that the room got bigger from the sound of the tv to his left and the sound of the kettle getting hot to his right. He followed the sound of the kettle to the right to get to the dining table. All Might took notice of Izuku's efforts to navigate on his own and smiled slightly. He sat back in his chair and watched the boy approach the table.

Izuku bumped his hip into the side of the table and a triumphant smile spread across his cheeks. "Good job lad!" All Might exclaimed with pride. "Thanks All Might but all I did was walk maybe 30 feet." Izuku mumbled as he felt around for a chair to sit in. "I'm still proud of you Izuku. That's a pretty impressive first stride towards clearing this hurdle." All Might reassured as Izuku finally found a seat.

Inko shuffled to the table and sat the tea in front of the pair. "Izuku, honey, the tea is right here." Inko muttered as she gently grabbed her son's hand and made him touch the handle of the tea cup. "Thanks mom." He smiled as he stared blankly at the table in front of him. Inko sniffled as she fought back tears. "You're welcome sweetie." She said, her voice breaking slightly as she took a seat next to her son.

Izuku's hand reached out and hesitantly felt for his mother's hand, she took notice and grabbed it tightly. "So as I'm sure you're aware ma'am...something rather terrible happened tonight. The police should have filled you in on the details that are a little too fresh for Izuku to talk about." All Might folded his hands on the table in front of him as he glance from mother to son.

"Y-Yes I'm aware." She stuttered as she gave Izuku's hand a tight squeeze. "I'm afraid Recovery Girl concluded that Izuku's vision won't return." All Might sighed and looked up at Inko with an apologetic expression. Inko was trying to stay strong for Izuku's sake but she couldn't hold in the sobs any more. "Oh Izuku. I'm so sorry baby." She cried and pulled her son into another tight hug to which he returned the favor.

All Might paused and took a sip of his tea, letting out a soft sigh. "First thing Monday morning I am going to go to the support department and see what they can do for Izuku to make his transition back to school as smooth as possible. First and foremost, I'll personally get him a cane to make navigation easier. I can get that tomorrow morning." All Might nodded to Inko who smiled slightly.

"Thank you All Might." Mother and son said in unison. "Administration, Recovery Girl and I all agree that for the time being Izuku won't be continuing with any training or anything of the sort until he is used to his condition." He stopped to make sure Inko and Izuku were still following what he was saying. "We will provide tutors and prerecorded lessons for him to aid in his schooling." He continued with a small smile.

"In an ideal world, with the help of the support department, Izuku will have the proper technology at his disposal to help make life as normal as it can be. Eventually he will return to his hero training but that won't be for a while, even with the technology." All Might placed his hand on Inko's free hand. "He will be monitored by administration so he won't be in harms way." She nodded in agreement.

Izuku was silent as All Might and his mother talked about some other matters like the other students and the dorm situation. He began to feel numb again, like he wasn't there. His eyes still closed as he began to zone out, thinking about what life will be like now that he won't be able to see anything.

He can't see the faces of his close friends and classmates. He can't see the face of his loving mother. He can't see the faces of his teachers and mentors. He can't even see his own face anymore. He can't see the beautiful scenery of his town. He'd have to relearn how to do many things and tweak even small tasks like showering and going to the bathroom to make it easier for his new life without vision.

The thoughts began to consume him as he asked to be excused from the conversation. "Of course sweetheart, do you need help get getting to your room?" Inko asked as she stood up, ready to guide him. "No thank you I've got it." He mumbled and stood up from the table. He slowly walked back the way he came and felt the walls of the hallway for his hanging name plate that labeled his room.

His fingers slid over every door until he felt his door. He sighed softly as he turned the knob and walked inside. Since he moved all of his belongings into his dorm, his room was now bare and rather boring. He still knew where the bed was so without having to feel around for it, he flopped forwards onto the mattress with a small groan.

Izuku felt his phone begin to vibrate in his pocket. He sighed softly because he knew if it was a text message he wouldn't be able to read it, luckily there were settings in the phone to have things read to him. It was a phone call though. Since he was a teenager, he had the muscle memory of sliding his thumb across the screen to answer calls. Which was exactly what he did.

"H-Hello? Who's this?" He stuttered as he put the phone to his ear. "Hi sorry I just realized you probably couldn't see the phone to know who was calling. It's me Ochako." She quickly blurted out, causing a small chuckle to escape Izuku's lips. "You're fine don't worry about it." He muttered, tiredly. He was emotionally and physically drained from the day.

"Okay! Well I just called to check up on you. How are you feeling? Are you adjusting okay? The rest of us feel really bad about what happened." Ochako rambled through the phone. "Yeah I'm alright." He wasn't one to let illness or injury become a means for pity. He didn't want people to treat him any differently because of his new disability. He didn't want Ochako to know of his inner turmoil.

"Are you sure? You don't sound alright. Do you want me to bring you anything? Dinner or something? We could watch a mov- oh wait never mind I'm so sorry." He could feel that as soon as she let the suggestion escape her lips that her expression fell. "It's alright don't sweat it." He chuckled, trying to make her feel better.

"I could always listen to the movie." He suggested as he rolled over onto his back. "You'll just have to bear with me asking what's going on every five seconds." He joked, trying to lighten the now dismal mood. "I'd be happy to do that!" She blurted out. "I could ask everyone what movie they wanted to watch and you could come hang out at the dorm. Unless you have to stay home." She offered.

"I can ask All Might to drop me off. My mom won't mind, she'll probably be happy you guys care." He smiled. "I'm glad you called Ochako, it really means a lot." He sniffled, starting to get a bit emotional again but he fought off those feelings. "Sure no problem! You're my friend and we have to check up on each other when things are tough!" She said and Izuku could picture her smiling on the other end of the call.

"Just call me when you figure things out since I can't read texts." He said matter of factly. "Okay sounds good! Hopefully see you soon Deku!" She exclaimed and hung up the phone. Now Izuku was alone again. That short phone call was the highlight of his evening other than navigating his home. He buried his face in his pillow and began to sob.

"Why couldn't I have just paid more attention? If I hadn't let my guard down I wouldn't be stuck like this." He cried as he smooshed his face in his pillow again. "Why was I so stupid? How could I have been so naïve?" He mumbled to himself then he heard a knock at the door. "Can I come in?" The voice said as he peaked his head into the room. "Sure All Might." Izuku mumbled, sitting up in bed.

He felt the retired hero sit at the edge of his bed and let out a sigh. "Look kid. I'm gonna be blunt with you. I don't know if it's a good idea for you to not train. I feel like this set back could ruin all the progress you've made." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I only said that so your mom wouldn't worry."

"But I can't see now. How am I supposed to continue training? I'm useless now." He teared up and tried to blink away the tears before All Might would notice. "You aren't useless. You're the same Izuku that has made me extremely proud. I believe in you kid, you can over come this and get right back to where you were." All Might encouraged.

"But what if I don't get back to how I was before? I'll just be in the way. I'll slow everyone down." His voice broke slightly as he spoke. "I should just give up and accept my fate." He hunched over and buried his face in his hands. "Don't you dare say that young man. You and I both know that you aren't one to lay down and succumb.

"The boy I met nearly two years ago would not have given up. The boy back then would have taken this opportunity to grow and become a better hero. He would have figured out a way to use this to his advantage. He would have studied this tragedy and turned it into opportunity. He wouldn't let this get him down or let this define him. You're that same boy, just older and more exposed to the world and it's harsh realities. Take advice from your younger self and overcome this!"

Izuku stared in awe at All Might as he spoke, his sightless eyes tearing up. Without thinking he lurched forward, grabbing for All Might and hugged him tightly. He buried his face in his mentor's shoulder and cried. "You're right All Might. You're so so right. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let you down. I'll do better. Please help me through this. I need your help now more than ever." He rambled as he sobbed.

"Of course kid. You're my protege. I've guided you for this long, and I'm not stopping now." He smiled and gently hugged him, patting his back. Izuku smiled slightly and sniffled. He was so lucky to have All Might in his life. Without All Might he'd be lost right now, spiraling down a hole of anger and wondering what could have been had he not made that mistake.

Sure he'd always wonder what life would have been like had he paid more attention but he couldn't change that now. All he could do was move forward and over come this hurdle. He'd take baby steps but soon those baby steps would turn into sprinting strides.

He felt his phone begin to vibrate again. "Can you see who's calling?" Izuku asked as he held up his phone. "It's Uraraka." All Might replied as he sat back against the wall. "Okay thank you." He replied and answered the call. "Hey Ochako." He smiled slightly.

"Hi Deku! Everyone agreed on watching that new movie they made about Mt. Lady. Is that alright? If not you can just come to the dorm and we all can hang out." She offered, wanting Izuku to be as comfortable as possible. "The movie is fine. I'll be there soon. Have Kirishima make some popcorn." He chuckled and hung up after saying goodbye.

"I'm glad you aren't going to stay cooped up in this house. I can take you to the dorm." All Might smiled and stood up. "I'm still in my hero costume, my clothes are at the dorm." Izuku said as he stood up as well. "You can change when you get there." All Might opened the door and waited for Izuku to walk out of the room.

"Izuku sweetie where are you going?" Inko asked as she rushed down the hall as she heard the front door open. "I'm going to the dorm mom. My friends want to hang out with me." He said, staring at the floor with his eyes still closed.

"Isn't it a little soon to leave again? You sure you're okay to go?" She asked, slight panic in her voice. "Yeah I'll be fine mom, it's just the dorm." He smiled and All Might gave Inko a reassuring glance. "Okay honey. If you want you can go ahead and stay at the dorms as long as you promise to call me and keep me posted about everything." She said as she pulled Izuku into a tight hug.

"Thanks mom. I love you." He smiled and hugged her back, feeling relieved that she would let him go. "Alright lad, let's get you back to the dorm. Have a nice night ma'am." All Might waves goodbye as he led Izuku out of the apartment. "I'm surprised she let me go." Izuku whispered to All Might once they were walking to the car.

"She wants what's best for you and community is probably what's best." His mentor commented as he sat Izuku down in the car. A short drive later they arrived at the dorm. All Might led Izuku by the shoulder to the front door where Ochako was waiting for him. "Hi Deku!" She cheered and smiled at All Might.

"Hi Uraraka." Izuku mumbled as he smiled at the ground. "Here I'll help you inside. Thanks for bringing him All Might. Have a good night." She smiled and waved goodbye to the retired hero. "Yeah thanks All Might goodnight." Izuku waved in the direction which he thought All Might was in, he was off a bit but All Might appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

Inside the dorm, everyone was crowding around the TV and greeted Izuku as he and Uraraka walked into the main living area. "Hey Midoriya! How are you doing?" Kirishima rushed over and patted Izuku's back. "I'm doing alright thanks for asking." He looked in the direction of Kirishima's voice, his eyes still closed. "I'm surprised you came back so soon. Are you doing alright?" Momo asked as she walked over to the small group forming around Izuku.

He was bombarded with more questions and concerns to which he responded with simple answers and small smiles. He was getting a little overwhelmed due to his sense of hearing being heightened from his loss of sight. "Okay everyone let's go watch that movie." Iida clapped his hands and everyone dispersed.

Izuku let out a soft sigh once it was just him and Ochako. "So you're still alright with telling me what's going on in the movie?" He asked her with an eyebrow raised. "Sure absolutely! We can sit towards the edge of the couch since it's closer to the speaker." He nodded in response. She led him by his shoulder to the sofa and they sat down next to each other.

As the movie played Ochako quietly described each scene to Izuku so she wouldn't disrupt the movie for everyone else. "Okay so Mt. Lady just used her gigantification to take down a villain with a huge head. He kinda looks like a bobble head." She giggled and Izuku chuckled in response. "Damn you Mt. Lady!" The villain on the TV cursed her and the movie was soon over.

"Okay everyone it's time we all go to bed. Chop chop. Brush your teeth." Iida barked orders at the young heroes who were yawning or grumbling at being told what to do. Izuku heard footsteps receding so he assumed the room was rather empty. He felt someone sit next to him on the couch. "Hey Midoriya I can help you get to your dorm since we are on the same floor." Tokoyami said as he placed his hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"That'd be nice thank you." He smiled at the dark boy. They stood up and Tokoyami led Izuku by the shoulder to his dorm room. "Goodnight Midoriya. If you need any help just holler, I'm right down the hall." He nodded as Izuku walked into his dorm room. "Thanks Tokoyami, goodnight." He smiled and shut the door.

He hesitantly made his way to his bed and accidentally shoulder checked his dresser. "Ah!" He winced and rubbed his shoulder and felt what he'd ran into. He moved away from the dresser and bumped his knee into his bed and let out a sigh of relief. Izuku laid down on his bed and as soon as his head it the pillow he was out like a light, still wearing his hero costume.


	3. 3

Izuku was startled awake by the frantic beeping of his alarm clock. He felt around on his nightstand for it, following the sound and eventually turned off the annoying device. It was Monday. Recovery Girl told him he should wait a week before returning to school but he knew how far that would set him back. He felt around on the night stand for his phone and when he found it he pressed the button to turn it on. He couldn't tell what the screen said so he activated the virtual assistant.

"Turn on speech activated use." He said and the assistant changed the settings so he could use his phone with ease now. "Call All Might." He said clearly into the microphone on the phone and it soon began to ring. He put the phone to his ear and waited to hear his mentor's voice.

"Good morning young Izuku! How did you sleep lad?" The surprisingly exuberant voice said. "I slept alright. It was hard to tell if I was awake when I woke up cause I couldn't see when I opened my eyes. I think I slept through the whole night though." He said as he ran his fingers through his hair. He felt gross, he definitely needed a shower.

"Good good! Well I'm headed to U.A. to get my lesson plan together. I got you a cane to help you navigate safely, I can come drop that by on my way to work." All Might offered. "Sure that'd be great. Thanks again." Izuku smiled slightly. "All Might? Can I ask you a question?" He asked as he played with a rogue strand of hair that hung low on his head.

"Sure lad, anything." His mentor responded. "I really want to go back to school. I don't want to just sit around and quote unquote 'cope' with my situation alone. But Recovery Girl said I should wait. What should I do?" He let out a soft sigh as he hung his head. "I'll talk to her. Plan on going to class today. The worst she can do is send you back to the dorm." All Might said in response and Izuku smiled wide.

"Thank you All Might! You're the best!" Izuku cheered as he jumped to his feet. "I'll start getting ready! I'll see you in class, thank you again!" He was thankful for All Might's help and support. He was such a lucky kid. After All Might told him where to meet to get his cane, Izuku hung up the phone.

Now came a new challenge. Getting ready. Since he was a boy he had an easier routine than the girls since he didn't have to worry about hair or makeup, not like he could see to be able to do those things anyways. Before going to the bathroom, he needed to change into shorts so he could do his morning work out. He slowly walked across the room, feeling around with his arms in search of his dresser.

His hands soon made contact with the dresser and he felt the drawers until he reached the third drawer where he stored his shorts. He opened the drawer and grabbed the first pair he felt. He didn't know what color they were but he didn't really care, it was just his workout after all. He felt the waistband of the shorts and found the tag. "That's the back." He mumbled to himself.

He walked to his bed and sat the shorts down. After a bit of struggling he managed to change out of his dirty hero costume and into his shorts. He laid down on the floor of his room and began to work out. He did sit-ups, push-ups, mountain climbers, and other floor workouts. He figured that would be good enough for now. He could go to the gym with Kirishima later and he could help Izuku find his way around.

After his workout, Izuku was finally ready for his shower. He normally didn't take baths in the morning because he was pressed for time but he was definitely pressed for time now that he had to find his way to the bathroom alone. He always woke up at 4 a.m. to get ready for the day because he would workout, get cleaned up then do any school work from the day before.

Izuku slowly walked to his closet, still using his arms as bumpers, and grabbed his uniform. He tried to imagine the route to the bathroom from his room. He would have to walk all the way down the hall and find the door to the bathroom. It didn't sound too difficult but one wrong move and he could end up in someone's bedroom.

He decided to leave his uniform on his bed just to make things easier for himself, it would be hard to navigate if he had to worry about keeping his uniform on the hangers. He slowly walked to his door and opened it. He couldn't hear anyone walking or talking in the hall so he was sure he'd make it to the bathroom without bumping into anyone.

He shut his door and began the trek to the bathroom. He stayed walking in what felt like a straight line until he felt himself bump into a wall. "Ah." He winced as he rubbed his shoulder. He felt around on the wall until he felt a sign. He was positive this was the sign indicating the direction of the bathroom. He slowly continued walking, using his arms as bumpers and eventually reached the bathroom.

He let out a sigh of relief once he felt the tile under his feet. There were towels stored to the right of the door and Izuku grabbed one. Immediately inside the door were the toilets so he turned to his left and began to walk toward the showers which were a little farther down. Once he reached the first shower he stepped inside and shut the door.

The school provided all the necessary toiletries a boy could need so the only challenge would be to figure out which bottle contained which toiletry. He grabbed the first bottle and felt it with his hands. "This one must be body wash because of its shape." He sat it down towards the middle of the caddy. He felt the rest of the bottles and arranged them in the order in which he used them.

He took off his shorts and boxers and had a surprisingly easy shower. Once he was done he wrapped the towel around his waist and exited the shower, holding his dirty clothes. While he was here he decided to brush his teeth. He slowly walked to the sinks and sat his clothes down on the counter and walked to the little area that housed their tooth brushes and tooth paste.

His cup was pretty easy to spot with vision and he was certain he could find it without. His cup was labeled with a big 'ALL M" on the front. His fingers slid from cup to cup until he found his. He smiled slightly and grabbed the cup. After brushing his teeth with minimal difficulty, he returned to his room back the way he came.

He quickly got dressed once he was in his dorm and sat down on his bed. He wasn't really sure what to do at this point because he couldn't work on his homework since he couldn't see. "What's the time?" He asked his phone and it replied with "the time is 6 a.m." Great. He still had another two hours to kill before he had to get to class.

He reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out his earbuds. He knew music would help him pass the time. He plugged them into his phone and told the virtual assistant to play his playlist. He laid down on his bed and crossed his arms behind his head. He let the lyrics come over him and he smiled slightly.

Another alarm went off telling Izuku it was time to leave for class. He got out of bed and dragged his foot around on the floor to try and find his backpack, slinging it over his shoulders once he kicked it. He left his room and accidentally ran straight into Todoroki who was waiting outside Izuku's door to guide him.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Izuku apologized. "I didn't see you there! I actually don't know who you are sorry who did I run into?" He asked as his hands reached out to touch the person. "You're fine don't worry about it." Shoto said and guided Izuku's hands to his shoulders. "Oh Todoroki! I didn't expect you sorry again." He chuckled awkwardly and pulled his hands back.

"I probably should have knocked on your door or something to let you know I was here. It was my bad." He said quietly. "I've come to help you get to class safely. Come on." He said and placed Izuku's hand back on his shoulder to guide him to the school. "Thank you Shoto I appreciate it." Izuku smiled at the floor as they walked.

"I'm supposed to meet All Might by his office to get a cane so I can get around on my own. Can you take me there?" He asked as his sightless eyes looked around before being closed. "Sure I can do that. Let's grab some breakfast first. I'm guessing you haven't eaten yet." And as if on cue, Izuku's stomach growled. "Haha how could you tell?" Izuku chuckled. "Just a hunch."

Once they reached the kitchen, Todoroki grabbed Izuku a granola bar and a banana and himself an apple before leaving the dorm. "Thank you." Izuku said once he revived the food. His hand reached for Todoroki's shoulder but found his elbow instead, finding it easier to be guided this way. "You doing alright?" Shoto asked, looking down at Izuku as they walked into the main school building.

"Yeah. This is actually much easier." He smiled brightly at his friend. Shoto hummed softly and nodded to himself as they made it to All Might's office. "Here we are. Do you want me to wait for you?" Shoto asked but Izuku shook his head. "No can you wait here?" He asked sheepishly. Shoto smiled. "Sure I'm happy to wait."

Izuku smiled and then knocked on the door in front of him. After a moment and some shuffling on the other side, All Might opened the door holding a cane for Izuku. "Good morning lad!" He cheered and walked behind Izuku. "This is your cane my boy, here's how it works." He grabbed Izuku's dominant hand and positioned it on the cane.

"You use it to navigate safely. It's pretty self explanatory, you swing it from side to side on the ground and when it hits against something you can use it to find your way around it. Sorry son I'm not great at explaining this stuff." He chuckled. "I think I get the gist of it thank you All Might." He smiled and swung the cane along the ground in front of him and hit the door frame. "That must be a door." He smiled.

"Good job lad." He patted Izuku's head. "Hey Izuku we're gonna be late for first period we should get going." Shoto chimes in after a few minutes of Izuku testing out the cane. "Okay I'm coming." He smiled and walked along Shoto using his cane. "This is surprisingly easier than I thought." He continued to swing the cane from side to side until he hit another door frame.

"Is this the classroom?" He asked Shoto, who nodded and realized Izuku couldn't see. "Yes we're here." He smiled and opened the door for him. Izuku was proud of himself. He managed to safety travel to his classroom from All Might's office. He hesitantly walked into the classroom and was met with countless comments of encouragement from his peers. He walked to his desk, tapping the chair a few times with his cane before taking a seat.

"Great job Midoriya that's awesome! Not even two days of being blind and you already tackled this!" Uraraka fawned over him. He blushed slightly and leaned his cane against his desk. "Thanks..I've gotten a lot of help." He said and stared at his desk, thinking of Todoroki.


	4. 4

Class was a little more challenging than Izuku had anticipated. He assumed that it would be more difficult but math and English were just plain hard. He couldn't see the formulas the math teacher was writing and when they were told to read a paragraph from their English book, he had to ask Uraraka to read it to him.

He was feeling embarrassed, feeling like he was being left behind. He hated feeling like this, he just wanted to learn like everyone else. He wanted to be able to see the math formulas and read the paragraphs but he just couldn't. There physically wasn't any way he could see them, or anything at all for that matter. He began to spiral a bit at the thought. He laid his head down on his desk and began to think.

He couldn't see anymore. Never again would he get to gaze upon his friends' smiling faces or see the look on an opponent's face when he bested them in combat. He'd never get to see Shoto become the great hero that Izuku knew he would become. He wouldn't get to watch Kacchan come into his own and become a foe to be reckoned with. Hell, he probably couldn't even train anymore.

Thinking about Bakugou becoming better while Izuku was left on the side lines, unable to see anything that was going on, left the green haired hero a bit distraught. What was he going to do?

As his mind wandered, he could faintly hear voices asking if he was okay as he drifted off to sleep. He wasn't normally a sleep during class type of student but with what had happened over the last couple days and how exhausting being blind was, he figured it wouldn't be a super big deal.

He opened his eyes in his dream, expecting to see nothing but blackness but instead he saw himself. He was back in the training compound sparring with Todoroki. It was just like it was before the Flashbang took his eyesight. Izuku landed a blow on Shoto and the other stumbled back a bit. The match ended abruptly and Shoto was yanked off to the side and out of the alley, being replaced by Flashbang.

Izuku felt the gut feeling of fear as his dream self stood face to face with the evil man who took his eyesight. No words were exhanged as Flashbang simply snapped his fingers but instead of a bright flash, the scene transitioned to when Izuku was a kid. He was chasing after Kacchan, yelling for the other to wait for him.

Bakugou continued running farther and farther away from Izuku, the scenery behind the green haired child fading to black quickly as they ran. Izuku needed to catch up. He needed to get to Kacchan and escape the darkness before it swallowed him whole. He finally managed to get close enough to Bakugou to grab onto his shirt.

The blonde stopped dead in his tracks and slowly began to turn around, but instead of Bakugou, Flashbang was standing there. He snickered and snapped his fingers. Izuku was left standing alone in a dark abyss, no light in any direction. No signs of life other than his own. He frantically searched around for a way out, for a door or even a trap door but to no avail.

It felt like the darkness was getting closer, if that was even possible. Izuku frantically tried to swat away the darkness but some got stuck to his hand and no matter how much he tried to shake it off or scrape it off, the darkness stuck. It got bigger. It began to swallow him alive. It rapidly swallowed more of his hand and soon engulfed his whole hand, then his arm, then his feet and his legs and so on.

All that was left were his eyes, staring out into the black expanse of nothingness. He couldn't see himself, he couldn't see his surroundings. Soon the darkness began to change, into a shadowy monster lurking not far from him. Izuku couldn't move, he was just eyes at this point. He tried to scream, but had no mouth, he tried to run, but had no legs.

The creature charged at him and before it could pounce on him, Izuku screamed and startled himself awake, still screaming in real life. The whole class stopped what they were doing and stared at Izuku in shock. He looked around breathlessly, obviously not able to see what he was looking for but he heard murmuring voices. A few of his peers tried to console him and ask him if he was okay.

Todoroki was the first to rush to Izuku's side to make sure he was alright. "Are you okay Midoriya?" He asked in a quiet and calm voice. He didn't want to scare the other with his sudden appearance. He gently placed his hand on the other's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

"Y-Yeah I'm okay. I must have dozed off and had a nightmare." He mumbled and smiled in the direction he thought Todoroki was in but was just a little off. "I don't give a shit if you had a nightmare, be fucking quiet!" Bakugou stood up from his desk and stomped over. He slammed his hands down on Izuku's desk, causing the blind boy to jump a bit.

"I don't give a shit that you had a bad dream, some of us are trying to learn! And your fucking screaming is annoying! I have no sympathy for you sleeping in class, let alone you having a damn nightmare!" Bakugou growled, he was not having it.

Izuku felt tears stinging his sightless eyes as he stared away from where Bakugou's voice was coming from. He was staring at the chair next to him. He sniffled quietly as he tried not to cry. He didn't realize his scream was that loud, he didn't mean for it to happen. It wasn't like he could control it.

He grabbed his cane and stood up from his seat and shuffled out of the class as smooth as he possibly could so he wouldn't embarrass himself. He reached for the sliding door and felt his fingers graze the handle. He slid it aside and then back to its original position and walked a few paces away.

He backed up until his back was touching the wall and slid down to the floor. He let his cane fall as he pulled his legs into his chest and buried his face in his knees. He cried quietly as he remembered his nightmare and heard Bakugou's insensitive words echoing in his ears. He sat quietly alone for a while before he heard the door slide open again.

A presence slumped down next to him and gently pulled his crying face into their chest. "I'm sorry you have to go through this." Shoto mumbled as he held Izuku close. He stroked the blind boy's hair in order to calm him down. Izuku sniffled a few times as he tried to relax.

"Oh hey Todoroki, you didn't have to come out here.." he mumbled and wiped his tears. He felt embarrassed for crying in front of the other male. "I had to make sure you were okay." He said softly. Izuku smiled and looked up, managing to look at Shoto this time.

"Thank you Shoto.." He hummed softly and returned his head to its former position, against the other's chest. Todoroki smiled slightly and continued to stroke Izuku's hair. "Anything for you.." He mumbled.


	5. 5

After things had all calmed down from the whole ordeal with Izuku's nightmare, he and Shoto returned to class and went back to learning about what they had been learning which was history. Izuku wasn't entirely interested in what the teacher was saying, simply because he was distracted by his thoughts.

He began thinking about his dream but it started to take him back to that place and he didn't like it. He quickly distracted himself and thought about other things. Now that he thought about it, Todoroki was being very nice and helpful given his newfound ailment. No one else had really stepped up to the challenge of being there for him, except Shoto.

He was there at the training facility, he was there to guide him to class, and he was there to comfort him after his nightmare. Something Shoto had said stuck with him. Anything for you. Izuku felt a slight blush heat up his cheeks and a smile tug on the edges of his lips when he replayed those words in his mind.

"What are you smiling about scum?" Bakugou grumbled as he shoved Izuku's head forward, causing him to hit his head on the desk. Izuku winced and rubbed his forehead, the spot stinging like hell. Izuku didn't even notice the blonde's presence and couldn't sense the minor attack coming. He let out a sigh and slumped into his chair.

Soon class was over and Izuku grabbed his cane and bolted out of class as fast as he could given his situation. He needed some air, some time away from Bakugou. 'Why was Kacchan being so mean?' He thought. He shuffled down the hall, listening to the crowds of students talking and walking. He felt anxious as he stumbled through the hoard.

He was still getting used to using his cane so feeling around with it was still foreign to him. He started to get lost in his thoughts as he continued walking. How was he ever going to be a hero? He couldn't even sense Bakugou behind him when he slammed his head down. He couldn't even see him. What good was he going to be in the field? Just some guy with extremely strong powers, standing on the side unable to jump in and help because he can't see?

No. Izuku knew he could do it. He knew he could overcome this and be the hero he knew he could be, the hero that All Might needed to take his place. Izuku shuffled down the hall, speaking softly to himself that he was going to become a hero, the greatest hero ever known. Kids would idolize him because he would be the first blind hero to succeed. He smiled slightly at the thought.

His cane swayed from side to side, occasionally bumping into a trash can or a locker and Izuku adjusted his route accordingly. He was starting to get the hang of this! He started getting excited. He started to walk a little faster and soon he made it to the cafeteria, he could tell from the smell. Since losing his vision, Izuku's other senses had been heightened quite a bit.

He could hear quite well, despite that not really helping with the whole face smashing into desk fiasco earlier. He chalked that up to the fact he was distracted in his thoughts. He could also smell better. He could tell that the school was serving ramen for lunch, with chicken and veggies. Not his most favorite meal but definitely not the worst thing the cafeteria has made.

One time the cooking staff was cooking lobster for the students after a particularly hard week of tests as a sort of celebratory meal and they didn't cook them well enough. Long story short, Bakugou ended up with a lobster holding onto his nose for dear life. It was quite hilarious if you were seated a few tables away. But if you were sat near Bakugou, you escaped the event with minor burns from the sheer force of the explosions he used to try and get the little lobster off his nose.

Izuku chuckled at the memory. It was the weirdest sensation to remember events and watch them in his mind but he couldn't just open his eyes and picture them because all he saw when he opened his eyes was black. Now that he thought about it, it was probably weird for people to see him walking around with his eyes closed. He had his reasons though. He shouldn't worry what others think of him.

He shuffled towards the line for food, his cane gently tapping the heels of the people around him. He uttered a small "sorry" to everyone he touched. He scooted forward a few times until he felt around for a tray once he came up to the serving line. He firmly grasped the tray in his sweaty palms as he politely told the serving staff he'll just have a bit of everything. They sweetly piled his tray with a bowl of ramen with chicken, mushrooms, carrots, etc.

Izuku knew this was going to be tough. Not only did he have a large bowl of steaming hot ramen to carry, he also had a cane that was vital to his navigation. If only Shoto was here, he could follow the sound of his voice to a table or something. Izuku gently and slowly shifted the tray into one hand and balanced it as well as he could. Sure the bowl was off center and the tray was leaning in a position that suggested that it would spill at any second but he somehow managed to not drop it all over himself.

He used his free hand to navigate slowly and steadily to the first table he could find. To his surprise, there were people sitting there. "I'm sorry.." he muttered as he realized his mistake and went on trying to find another table. He eventually came up to a final table. "I'm sorry in advance if there are people here, I couldn't tell when picking this table." He said and slowly took a seat after he tapped around for potential feet of people sitting there.

"You're good." A familiar voice said. "Oh Todoroki, it's you." He smiled and leaned his cane on the outside of the table and scooted closer. He felt around for the tray to pull it closer to him, dipping his hand into hot ramen in the process. He winced and shook his hand, it burnt! Shoto looked at the blind boy with a bit of sympathy. "You don't mind if I sit here right? If you do I can easily leave and find another one." Easily was a bit of a stretch.

"No you're fine, I'm actually glad you're here." He said softly and scooted slightly closer. Izuku could barely notice but he did and a small blush spread across his cheeks. He hoped Todoroki couldn't see it but he probably could. "How's your day going? I know last class was pretty tough with the nightmares. How was the halls?" Shoto asked quietly, almost under his breath.

"It's been okay, hard to adjust to but I'm getting there." He said softly and smiled. Shoto nodded but realized the other couldn't see that and said a quiet "yeah". "Look I'm still so sorry about what happened. If only I was there you might still be able to see right now." Shoto was clearly beating himself up over this. Izuku frowned at the table and shook his head. "It's not your fault don't worry." He said softly, with a small smile.

Shoto nodded and sighed. "Still..." he mumbled. "I want to make it up to you some how. I want to help you transition into sightless life better." He said and shrugged. "I appreciate that Todoroki, that's very sweet." He said, the blush getting bigger. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Todoroki perked up.

"You know hero support made you that cane. Maybe they can make you other stuff to help cope with your sudden blindness so you can go on missions and stuff and stay on track to graduate." He said softly. This was one of the longest things Todoroki had said to Izuku in a long time, so the green haired boy enjoyed it. "Yeah that would be really cool. I'd love to see what they could do to help me." He said with a smile. "After lunch we can head down there and get you set up."


	6. 6

They ate lunch in comfortable silence for the most part, aside from the occasional comment on the food being tasty by Izuku. Shoto offered to take Izuku's tray and clean it off for him so he wouldn' t have to deal with the whole taking his tray and bowl and finding the right bins to put them in. Izuku stayed sat at the table with a small smile on his face. Soon Shoto returned.

"Ready?" He asked, holding out a hand to help Izuku up. The other felt the air for a moment before landing on his hand. "Thanks. Yup." He said and pulled himself up with Shoto's help. He grabbed his cane, remembering where he placed it, and let go of Shoto's hand. The contact making his cheeks heat up a bit. He fixed his shirt and smiled. "Ready." He said.

The pair made their way down to the hero support part of the building. Down the hall, Izuku could hear Mei working hard on some gadgets. He could hear her grunting and laughing as she completed a project. "Finally done!" She yelled, loud enough Shoto could hear it too. "Seems like Mei's there." Shoto chuckled.

The pair walked up to the door and Izuku knocked softly. Without warning the door flew open. "Ah! Just the person I was looking for!" Mei practically screamed as she pulled Izuku inside, Shoto trailing close behind. Izuku was a little startled but recognized the voice. "Why were you looking for me?" He asked her with a small chuckle. "You'll see. Well you won't see, well kind of. Just trust me." She said and rubbed her hands together.

"I present to you, Izuku Midoriya, the first ever electro-location-vision technology ever created. I'm still workin' on a name for it but that's what I'm going with right now. Now have a seat." She said and sat him down in a chair. He sat his cane down on the ground and sat in the chair as instructed, his feet kicking slightly back and fourth.

Mei grabbed a few pieces and attacked two small sensors to Izuku's temples. She placed two hearing aid shaped devices in his ears that were connected to the sensors on his temples. Lastly she placed some large aviator shaped glasses on his face though the lenses were more square. She attached small wires from the ear pieces to the glasses and pressed a button on his ear piece and a small whirring sound began to play in his head.

"Okay now open your eyes and bask in the glory of my babies!" She laughed and clapped her hands together. Izuku was hesitant. "I really appreciate everything you've done for me Mei but this isn't going to work. My retinas are fried they don't even let light in anymore. I'm not going to be able to see." He said with a small frown. "Just trust me." She said and groaned. Izuku sighed, obliging and opening his eyes.

At first he didn't notice a difference, having had his head positioned at the floor. Then he looked up, looking towards the sound of Mei's voice. He was taken aback as he saw a blue fuzzy figure standing in front of him. "Well what do you see?" She asked, the words coming out of her mouth coming at him in a spiraling coil of pink. "Whoa..." he said softly, in disbelief. It wasn't really seeing, considering all he was "seeing" was the vibrations of the sounds of the human body. But it was something.

He looked to his other side and looked at Shoto. He was also a fuzzy blue figure. He couldn't exactly distinguish him from Mei just based off of their vibrations. Except for the face Mei's vibrations were a little more frantic as she was excited one of her babies was working, and Shoto seemed calm, his vibrations more mellow. "Quick Todoroki say something." He said as he noticed his own words spiraling outwards in pink.

"Uh...how do I look?" He asked, Izuku smiling at the vibrations of Shoto's words. "That's his I'll be able to tell people apart. The vibrations of their voices are different!" He exclaimed, excited to be getting the hang of this device so easily. "And you look blue. That's about it. Just a blue fuzzy, vibrating blob." Izuku chuckled at Shoto, watching the vibrations of his words.

"Well thanks?" Shoto chuckled. "So it works?" Mei exclaimed. "Yeah it does!" Izuku smiled wide. "Awesomeeeee!" Mei jumped up and down happily. "So here's the run down. You need all the pieces for it to function properly. The glasses are necessary for you to see the vibrations of the world around you. Everything has a different type of vibration. Humans should show up blue, animals green, words pink and quirks purple. And your surroundings, should be different shades of grey. Nothing special."

Izuku nodded. "Why are the glasses necessary? Shouldn't it work with just my eyes?" He asked. "In theory yes but I'm not sure your eyes are capable enough. The glasses just make it easier." She said with a shrug, which Izuku could see! Just out of curiosity Izuku took off the glasses and everything went black. He blinked a few times, a small frown forming. He put the glasses back on and the vibrations returned. "Huh." He said softly.

"And the sensors have to remain on your temples or your brain won't receive the amplified signals being emitted by the ear pieces in you ears. Which leads me to the ear pieces. Pretty self explanatory, take 'em out, nothin' works." She said babbling quickly. Izuku nodded, focusing on every word she said. "Gotcha. Thank you again so much! This is the best gift I've ever received!" He said excitedly.

"No go about your day and check back in with me at the end of the day and I'll make sure everything is still working correctly so you can wear them permanently." She said with a huge smile, which surprisingly Izuku couldn't see. Just a small price to pay he guessed. The strange thing would be not knowing who he was looking at until he heard them speak but he'd find his way around that eventually. He'd get used to the tech.

"Oh and one more thing, since you can only see vibrations, you're still going to have to learn things like Braille due to you not being able to sense the vibrations of signs or text. Luckily almost everything is online these days and there's AIs in our phones and computers to help with day to day life. But for signs and logos and stuff." She said and Izuku nodded. "Got it." He said matter of factly. "Alright then you're all set!"

"Ready to get back to class? Hero training is about to start." Shoto said and gestured to the door. Izuku looked down at his cane, realizing he wouldn't need it anymore. But he still decided to grab it for when he took off the tech. He compacted it down and clipped it to his belt. "Thanks again Mei, you're the best!" He smiled and waved, following Shoto out the door.

"So how does everything look? Can you tell what everything is?" He asked quietly, his hands in his pockets. "Yeah sort of. I can't see detail but I can see General things like, we're in a hall way cause the walls are light grey and the floors are black. And the doors are a darker grey than the walls but not super dark." He went on babbling about his surroundings, so happy he was able to "see" again. It just stunk that he could only see through the lenses of the glasses, which were pretty large but not large enough for him to see completely around him.

"I'm happy for you." Shoto said with a small hum, gently brushing his hand against Izuku's a few times as they walked. Izuku felt his cheeks heat up a little bit at the contact. He bumped his hand against The others but didn't make any further moves. Shoto walked a little closer to Izuku and once again his cheeks heated up. "Uh we better get to class." He said in a nervous voice as he started to walk a little faster that Shoto.

Did he just blush in regards to Shoto? What was that feeling? Was the other just not familiar with personal space and Izuku was uncomfortable. No it wasn't that. Did he like being close to Shoto? Maybe. He wasn't sure. He just kept walking, looking for the gym. They were the only double doors in the school so he could find them if he just looked. He wasn't sure if Shoto was still following or not but he just kept powering forward.

Eventually he came to the double doors at the end of the hallway. He pushed them open and stepped inside, holding them open, waiting for Shoto. Soon the other boy walked in, thanking Izuku. "Sure no problem." He said with a small nervous chuckle. He let the door close and watched as the sound of the door shutting set off stark white vibrations. Huh. He turned toward the center of the room where all of his classmates were gathered. He was ready to test out this new tech!


End file.
